degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jackie Boi
Another Canadian Question As you can tell, I have never been to Canada. Is it just television, or is there a disproportionate amount of people who live in Canada that have blue eyes? There is no way in real life that as many people on Degrassi that have blue eyes would all have blue eyes in a country where blue was not much more common than anywhere else. Splainin2doo 18:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it is probably just television then. Along the line I suppose some television executive somewhere decided that Blue eyes were the best. Not at all true in my opinion. In fact, I don't much care for blue eyes really. Splainin2doo 18:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:LALALALALAL I'll will but i need to find one first.why dont you give me yours Hey. I was wondering, Where did you find the pictures that you just posted? the ones from the next teen star. RE:trolling I probably should .Sorry i got extremely bored an idea i had for the backgrounds? -iv ebeen hearing a lot of complaints for the background, and the new layout basically. i cant really read the articles on top of that too. BUT, i had this idea, how bout on each page you do something like this: elis page-an all eli background adam page-an all adam background fitz page-an all fitz background alli page-an all alli background sav page-all sav background ETC it was just an idea i had, and id appreciate if youd be able to make it happen, like u could set the backgrounds to a certain picture, and like just put it in tile formation? please message me back tleling me what you think. but if u do use this idea PLEASE TLEL PEOPLE I CAME UP WITH IT, cuz i'd like to b appreciated/recomended lol from-MRS.goldsworthy5196 Can you delete my Degrassi intro page? Because it's not going well for me and you made a better page. :) Oh my god. You are the reason I am now addicted to Skins. I saw the picture of Freddie and Effy and so I watched a videos.... and now I have seen the first 4 seasons of the show. I don't know why but I just can't get into the 3 generation. LOL. I just thought you should know I am now HOOKED for life..... SugarSugar 18:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SugarSugar HP fandom Yeah, if you have some sugestions for HP community sites that would be great. Thanks! Splainin2doo 16:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) http://www.shadownet.ro/channels.php# hey Hi Symone here and I just wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind checking out my wiki for a fanmade version of the vampire diaries, if you want to contribute you can, but if you just wanted to check it out you can, I know it's whack for me to try and ask Degrassi fans to join, but it would be really nice if you did, just check it out if you don't want to create a character. http://www.thevampirediariesfans.wikia.com User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) hey its degrassiluv and i was wondering is their a way to change someone's username? cuz Degrassi Luv took mine ( could u change her's if it's possible? cuz i had it first i joined 9-11-10 and they joined 11-24-10) Hmm, LOL OKAY. I'm sorry, but where in that comment did I tell you what to do? I said all you do is bitch about how you don't like a certain character, and you do this continuously. I know everyone has their own opinions, but must you rag on every character and just be totally negative all the time? (I know I can be negative, but I don't do it constantly.) Every comment I've seen from you lately is, "oh so and so is annoying, so and so needs to gtfo." You weren't always like that... uh, what's up? Also, "don't comment telling me what to do." "so don't comment saying I'm a party pooper." Do I smell hypocrisy? I think I do. You're telling me what to do. Hmph. ---December 23rd--- You told me not to tell you what to do, and you were trying to tell me what to do... it is a form of hypocrisy considering you are being hypocritical. I agreed with Blue Stav because lately you've been terribly negative on here. Every comment of yours is rude, and while nearly everyone on here (including myself) can be rude at times, you're doing it... well, all the time. No one attacked you, sorry if you took it personal. And lol, my comments are inappropriate, I didn't know "OMG BLUE STAV I AGREE I'VE BEEN ITCHING TO SAY THAT THE WHOLE TIME," was inappropriate, but okay. I wasn't really telling you to GTFO btw, I just saw where Blue Stav was coming from because of how you've been acting lately and I simply agreed. Also, your comments are more inappropriate than mine. And if you don't want to argue with me again, then why are you? Okay, so it seems like you've been completely ignoring everything I've been saying for the past two entries now, but whatever.. I said I know everyone can be negative AT TIMES, but every one of your comments lately have pretty much been rude, for example when you called Sanya fans, "idiots who live in a delusional world." Isn't that "attacking" Sanya fans? No one was attacking you, if saying that you're bitching is attacking, then lol. lolk. I'm done, if I keep going back and forth with you I won't stop. okay i know i've made some nasty comments about certain characters in the past but it wasn't all the time nor on every page, i'm the one who should be asking you what's your problem because you're the one who's been saying negative and inappropiate things about almost every character on every page lately, you weren't like this before, so i'll say this as an advice, if you don't like the show anymore, the best for you would be leave this site, because what's the point of being here if you dislike everything related to Degrassi, don't you think? Hi http://degrassifanz.wikia.com, check this out and see if you're interested. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Template *So what you think--Tom Jacob Re:Hey Check your private messages :D CamilleA05 02:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I dunno what's going between you guys but you should talk to them.I have no problem with you but if I give you the password,some kind of argument would probably start.I just want to avoid a fight between everyone.If you explain to Holiday,maybe she would let you in.CamilleA05 02:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well,I asked Holiday and she unfortunately denied.I'm not sure what else to do.:\ Maybe,speaking to her on her talk page you can reach a consensus.CamilleA05 03:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.I'm sorry all this happened.I don't want you to feel alienated. :( CamilleA05 03:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sierra said that Holiday and Katya were talking shit on her friends and broke the 'treaty'.I assume there is more to it,but I'm working on finding out.CamilleA05 03:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you find out something more? I dunno what to think of it.CamilleA05 04:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking to Katya right now and she has no problem with you.CamilleA05 04:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) No? Why would I say that? CamilleA05 04:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) It's okay but I asked one of the girls if you did.Not sure if it's true or not.CamilleA05 04:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Which one? MFEB? If so,then I don't feel really comfortable there.Sierra and her friends mostly go there.CamilleA05 05:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay,I'll try to come on.CamilleA05 01:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Marissa :) i has a question! ok so, you know how you did that edit to raymond ablacks page to make the header picture different, how the hell did you do that lol, i want to do the same thing, but for annie clark's page, but idk how, so how? Troll Hey Cena! Thanks for telling me about the troll, I'll block him/her for a while! Degrassi Fan 17:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hzombie Okay, thanks for reporting it to me. I blocked him for a week. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Videos How do you upload a video? I can't fingure it out. Can you give me step-by-step instructions on how to do this? Thanks, Eclarefan1 22:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Troll Hey Cena! Thanks for reporting the troll! I banned them for a month. Degrassi Fan 21:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay rynen im sorr and im done But i dont know if its over et ;D You still mad? I AM REEALLY SORRY T.T Dearest Mr. Harrison Hello,Rycum.How's the two inch?I wish you the best in fapping it,good sir. Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? 22:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm a free bitch,bby. Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? 03:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Problem,Ryanna??? Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? 03:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I love you too. Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No ...You told me to play...BASKETBALL!So no. This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh. 01:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You're such a horse-face with your eyebrows so hairy they are braidable.SHAVE THE UNIBROW MILEY CYRUS!!This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh. 01:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :P Oh nevermind. xD CamilleA05 22:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) So you have nothing better do than be obsessed with someone's feet? :P CamilleA05 22:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey there ;D Sorry about your Top 10 list. I just renamed it, and didn't realize it would change everything to say I added it instead of you. I saw you fixed it, but just wanted to say sorry I didn't do it on purpose :D. If you switch any more lists over, just please don't start it with "Top Ten" and don't redirect on the old Top Ten. I need to be able to delete the old one, and if it's a redirect I won't be able to find it, haha. Thanks! 22:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi There :D Sure thing! Just to be clear, the previous titles were wrong, and have been replaced with the new ones, right? So I can follow the infobox chronology "When I Look At You", "I Don't Like", "Brick by Boring Brick", etc, to "Dead and Gone" right? 18:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC)